


Resa

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Inkheart (2008), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Dustfinger, in his effort to leave Capricorn's castle, wrote a poem about Resa and what their lives could be or could have been between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own Inkheart. The book belongs to Cornelia Funke. I only own the original characters, the plot, etc.
> 
> Okay, so I just finished reading Inkheart for the first time. This is something that just popped into my head. This story’s a mixture of the first book Inkheart and its movie adaptation.

Resa

Dustfinger knew now, in his heart, that what he had with Resa was not meant to be. Resa had her lover, the Silvertongue was what Capricorn called him, what Basta called him. It was the one piece of being in a strange world, not his own. To ease his mind, Dustfinger wrote a poem, proclaiming his love for Resa, hoping that one day she would get the chance to read.

He felt sorrier that he didn’t present it sooner. And so upon his return home, he kept the poem safe and in his heart. The Ink World understood so little of things to come. Maybe they knew, maybe they didn’t. But this poem was worth every ounce of his triumphs and treasures.

_Resa_  
_The day we met, I ever besot you,_  
_Longing heart and desperate cry,_  
_Oh where did you go?_  
_Who did you turn to?_  
_“Why Silvertongue?” is what you wrote,_  
_“Where can I find him?” you said through words unspoken._

_Resa_  
_As the days crawled by, my heart longs to see you again._  
_“Why don’t you stay in Inkheart, and I myself go on my merry way?”_

_In truth, I do not know._  
_“Inkheart is my place now,” you once said I belonged._  
_“And into Inkheart I will go,” I said in response._

_“Inkheart is where I’ll stay,_  
_without you, dear sweetheart Resa.” I said one last time._

_Inkheart is where I’ll be._

And now Dustfinger knew then it was time to speak to Orpheus. He couldn’t have Resa now. Oh well. So he lied to himself. He only wrote this poem today, to break his heart and remind him what he must do. And why was Farid following him. That indeed he would have to face. But now his goal was clear: he would return home. That’s what mattered. And with luck, Orpheus would find a way to bring him home.

For in that, there was hope for him after all. And more still to come. But for now, this would do. Yes, it would do all right. His way home was coming. He would be back in the Ink World soon enough. That’s what counted most in this world. That’s what he would find. Back to Inkheart. Back home again.

The End.


End file.
